Three Perfect Minutes
by rightxhere
Summary: All Donna wanted, was for time to repeat. A Ten/Donna fic.


**Title:** Three Perfect Minutes  
**Author:** Demelza  
**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings from Doctor Who belong to the BBC and all its other owners. I am just borrowing them here to play with for a little while. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Warnings:** None  
**Pairing: **Doctor/Donna  
**Words:** 847  
**Summary:** All Donna wanted, was for time to repeat. A Ten/Donna fic.  
**Author's Notes:** Part of the '50k fanfic words in the month of November' challenge I've set for myself ; the story is also the first of many 'practice' sessions I'll be doing in an attempt to improve my grammar.

\/

For three breath-taking minutes, she had felt the weight of his mouth against her own, and after every pause for air she'd tasted the minted chocolate chip Frappacino he'd not long consumed on his lips. All of her senses were heightened in that kiss, and then, driven by reasons she didn't know, or care that much for, the Doctor broke away.

She let a sigh escape. Her words barely above a whisper, she pleaded: "Don't... stop."

His forehead touching hers, an involuntary shiver went through her spine. "Don't you remember?" he asked.

All recollections of anything other than the taste of his lips were far from her mind. She brushed her mouth over his, felt each rush of his warm breath against her wet lips. "Remember what?" she asked, breathless.

"That we can't be doing this."

She gingerly opened her eyes, saddened by the semblance of truth in his words. "Says who?" she challenged, playfully.

Staring back at her, he smiled that quirky smile of his. "You."

In that moment, she could hear her own words replaying in her mind. She'd rambed at him, she now remembered. Had told him that anything _between them_ would be wrong, and as such nothing could never, _nor should it ever_, happen. She'd been delirious at the time, ravaged by a fever, and her words, as much as her thoughts, had gone in all directions at once.

Inhaling, her breath caught in her chest. "I was wrong. A fool."

"You were no fool, Donna Noble."

Hearing his name on her lips, Donna squeezed her eyes shut, wanting time to rewind so she could go back to when nothing else in the world mattered. She wanted, more than anything, for the feeling of complete and total happiness to repeat itself.

It might have only been three minutes, and only a kiss, but those few minutes, _and that kiss,_ had been hers and she wanted to relive them all over again.

"I am," she said with a sigh. "A proper fool."

"Fine then. But you're my fool," he said. She met his gaze again, saw the grin on his face. "You're my _proper_ fool."

"I am," she said, letting her arms slide down from around his shoulders, so she could place her hands against his chest. She felt the warmth of his body tingling in her fingertips and she sighed again. "You won't hold my words against me though, will you Doctor?"

"Me?" He reached his hand up, brushed some of her hair from her face. "No. Of course not. Come to think of it, I'm not so certain I _actually_ remember everything you said now anyway."

She pulled back, so their faces were a few inches apart, and searched his eyes. She saw the same gleeful happiness she knew she would freely allow herself to get lost in forever, if only he'd let her, and it made her smile. "You liar."

He grinned broadly, gently pulling her toward him then. "You know what, Donna? I think we should do something together, you and I."

She stared back at him, curiously. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"We should take a trip the heck out of here."

She arched an eyebrow, greatly liking the sound of that. "And where would we go?"

He shrugged, "Ohh, I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Well I've always thought of going to Tahiti for..."

He held her tighter, excitedly. "No no. Some place..._out of this world_!"

"All right." She thought for a moment, trying to think of the names of all those places he'd often spoke of. "What about one of those _moons _you're always on about?"

The Doctor's grin widened, and Donna could feel the energy through his clothes, warming her to the core. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "That's brilliant! Oh, you're going to love it. All the sta-"

She pressed a fingertip to his lips, silencing him. "No. When we get there, you can hold me and show me it all, but don't say a word about it before then. Not even one."

His eyes searching hers, he slowly nodded, his smile fading slightly. "Right you are, Donna. Right you are."

She felt his arms weaken slightly, and she feared this was it. That this was the moment when he would let her go and those three minutes would fall and cease to have ever been.

He didn't let her go, though. His arms stayed where they were, holding her so close to him she could feel both his hearts beating, while nothing but the familiar sounds of the TARDIS surrounded them, and she knew..._she knew_ this was what time repeating itself felt like.

Blissfully shutting out all thought of everything beyond the TARDIS walls, Donna's gaze dropped to the Doctor's lips momentarily, before rising and meeting his gaze one last time.

"We'll get to the moon in a while," he promised, leaning in. She nodded tentatively and gripped his coat. Their mouths met and she fell into him, letting him kiss her just as he had done before, in those three perfect minutes.


End file.
